


Weak spot

by sparklyhwa



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Cute Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am soft for Jaebum, I have a weak spot for confused Jaebeom and it shows, Jaebeom is slow, M/M, Park Jinyoung is a tease, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyhwa/pseuds/sparklyhwa
Summary: Jaebeom didn't take a last minute flight to Taiwan to see Jinyoung, not at all. He was just passing by and decided to pay a visit.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this instead of sleeping last night because I am submerged with school work and I needed to let out the frustration somehow.  
> This is going to be two parts long but I have no idea when the second one is coming. Stay tuned, I guess.  
> Thank you and bye!

Jaebeom was lazily scrolling down his Instagram feed when the photo of a baby blue coffee truck, that Jinyoung had posted just a few hours prior, caught his eye.

He alarmingly glanced up the screen and quickly scanned the green room the GOT7 members were currently resting in. A sigh escaped his bitten red lips as soon as Jackson noticed his stare, sending a quick succession of teasing finger hearts his way.

“Did you send Jinyoung that congratulatory coffee truck? I was going to do that first thing tomorrow!” He swiftly lied, knowing damn well that he was probably just going to fantasize about it and never take proper action. 

"What?! No, I didn't” Jackson shrieked, quickly fishing his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans to see for himself.

“Oh man!” He then the whined, looking at Jaebeom with his big brown eyes blown wide. “I wanted to be the first one this time around! Who sent this? I’m gonna fight” he exclaimed, deepening both the dimples on his cheeks and his already prominent pout.

Jaebeom laughed halfheartedly and shrugged his shoulders once, signaling that he didn’t know as well.

“I did” Mark had just entered the green room, an iced americano in his left hand and his phone in the other. Jaebeom sent an intrigued look as the eldest nonchalantly crossed the common space, settling on an empty couch by the buffet table.

"You should've consulted me first!" Jackson complained.

“Why? Not my fault that you don’t care _that_ much about Jinyoung” Mark snickered, shutting him up for a mere second. The silence that fell over them felt comfortable. Jaebeom wished it could last longer, but Jackson intensely glared the eldest's way and whined even louder.

“That’s not true!” He urgently shouted.

Jaebeom shut his phone and spaced out for a little while, letting the foreigners’ typical bickering fade in the background. It was an ability that he had mastered throughout the years, mostly because it had become a matter of survival.

However, that didn’t seem to work this time, since his flow of thoughts kept getting interrupted by Mark's high-pitched laugh.

Jaebeom got frustrated very easily. His temper wasn't good to begin with and on top of that, he felt very stressed because of that stupid coffee truck.

Jaebeom was clearly pressuring himself. He felt like he quickly needed to do something to show Jinyoung his appreciation before he got offended and pettily refused to talk to him. After all, Jinyoung was well known for his sulkiness.

Jaebeom was meant to be his best friend or -worded a little too sweetly for his liking- his other half.

But even after knowing that Jinyoung had taken on a new acting role -one that he had confessed to be kind of concerned about- he still hadn’t done anything to actually show his support.

 _“He knows”_ Jaebeom kept trying to reassure himself, but the weight on his chest just kept becoming progressively heavier and harder to manage.

The thing with him was that he would normally present himself as nonchalant and cool, like a “whatever” kind of guy.

But hiding behind that tough exterior was a really messy pile of emotions, Jaebeom had a very vulnerable and sensitive soul.

That had turned out to be a good trait for his career, seen how that _tsundere_ -like personality intrigued fans and occasionally locals too. But there was no need to say that it became a mess whenever his personal relationships were to be taken into account.

Jaebeom didn’t know how to loosen himself up around new people without being too awkward. On top of that, he had no idea how to approach people comfortably.

That was his biggest concern since he was a child. He wasn't at all shy and actually had a pretty outgoing personality, but he always felt out of place in some weird way.

And even if that didn’t apply to his closest friends now, he still had that annoying awkwardness to him. What bothered him the most was that he couldn't bring himself to say the things that he honestly wanted to say, just because he would get too bashful.

Having to voice certain things made his skin literally crawl and he despised that feeling the most. It was safe to say that Jaebeom didn't handle shame or embarrassment well.

_“You are going to do amazing. You’re a talented actor and artist overall, so don’t be nervous about making mistakes. I’m rooting for you”._

That’s what he was supposed to tell Jinyoung before his departure, but he had barely hugged him and patted his back, only sending a tight-lipped smile his way. And now that he had the possibility to show his encouragement in another form, someone else -Mark- had stolen the idea from him.

Well, it actually was his own fault for being lazy, but blaming someone else made him feel a little better.

 _“If I were to send him a truck now, he would definitely figure out that I forgot about it. He wouldn't let me see the end of it then”_ Jaebeom kept torturing himself, left thumb now caught in between his front teeth.

The eldest clapped a hand on his back, forcing him out of that momentary trance.

“Don’t look so glum. I promise that I'll send you one too when you’ll debut as JAY B” Mark joked, clearly misinterpreting his sullen expression. Jaebeom did his best and forced out a laugh, quickly met his hand in a quick handshake.

That night Jaebeom went home with a head full of worry.

Carefully feeding each one of his cats, Jaebeom sat on his heels to watch them clean their bowls with their incredibly cute tongues.

Jaebeom smiled softly as Nora elegantly walked around him, occasionally snuggling her head against his thighs. He carefully scratched behind her ears and got up with a groan, watching as all of them scurried off when he started cleaning up.

He had tried to postpone going to bed for as long as he could, trying all things to keep his mind busy, like drawing some really bad sketches of his friends. He frowned at a particularly skinny version of BamBam -that didn't look like him in the slightest- and threw his notepad elsewhere.

Sleep barely came that night, leaving him in a mess of knotted sheets and roughly folded pillows.

The image of him getting on a plane to surprise Jinyoung in Taiwan, where he was shooting his movie, was now officially the only thought his mind processed.

He had pictured it at least a hundred times now, changing both the location and their conversation each time, but the big and genuine smile on his best friend’s face had remained constant throughout that long journey of fantasizing.

It was barely four in the morning when Jaebeom sighed loudly and rolled out of bed. He stared at the screen of his phone for a couple of seconds and finally took a decision. ,

He wasn't a particularly instinctive person, in fact he had agonized for more than four hours over one single idea.

But even if his heart had begun to dangerously pound against his ribcage, a sign that it probably wasn’t one of his best plans yet, Jaebeom still swallowed his anxiousness and finally dialed his Manager’s number.

The man’s voice was groggy as ever and his mood was clearly not the best, but he had still agreed to help him safely get on a last minute plane to Taiwan.

“I want a souvenir, at the least” he had joked before curtly hanging up.

That’s how Jaebeom found himself quickly packing a backpack, piling sleep shirts with one hand and sending short explanatory texts to the rest of the boys with the other.

The only one to answer right back was Youngjae, who had most likely been playing video games since the late afternoon, when their last schedule had ended.

 _“He might slap you back to Korea, but have a safe flight, lol”_ He had written, cued by at least ten laughing emojis. Jaebeom had groaned a smile and closed the door of his apartment, shivering as the cold wintery air creeped in between the folds of his grey puffer jacket.

The airport was less crowded than he had expected, but as Jaebeom boarded the plane a couple of heads still curiously turned his way.

Nobody had probably recognized him since he had completely covered his face with a black mask and large bucket hat, but as BamBam had once said, he could do nothing to hide his _aura_. 

He had talked about his unique ways, something about a slight limp he had when he walked. “As if you were a gangster, but one that reads books” the younger had laughed, always sided by a snickering Yugyeom.

That was probably the last coherent memory Jaebeom could clearly recall before sitting down on the plane. In fact, as soon as he touched the backrest with his head, he was out like a light.

Yet, the few hours of sleep he managed to get on his way weren’t enough to make him look any less tired. He had dark circles that looked particularly deep and really dry lips. Jaebeom couldn't help but frown as he studied his reflection in the mirror.

He had started to worry about what Jinyoung was going to think about his appearance, even if the other had probably seen him in worse conditions. As he begun to feel unreasonably upset with himself, Jaebeom quickly picked up his backpack and exited the public bathroom. 

Something felt wrong, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. The sensation just kept getting gradually worse and he had no idea why.

It was now almost ten in the morning but the energy in the airport was almost overwhelming. Everybody was super busy, frantically running around or shouting from one side to the other of the waiting rooms.

Jaebeom felt like death, but tried to regain a little of his livability. He squeezed his eyes shut for a couple of seconds and sent a reassuring text to his manager, informing him that he was now directed to his hotel.

He had planned to leave his luggage and get something to eat before going to the film site, but those plans went out the window as soon as he let himself fall on the bed. The sheets were soft and overwhelmingly fresh, way too inviting to ignore.

Jaebeom feel asleep without really noticing, phone still clutched in the palm of a hand and both his hat and mask still covering his face.

When he woke up again he saw black and almost had an heart attack.

Seeing that his flight back home was scheduled for the early morning, he had no time to waste. Thinking he had slept his way through the entire evening, Jaebeom nervously sat up and scanned the dark room with worried eyes. He couldn’t see shit.

As he went to scratch his watery eyes, he then realized that everything was pitch black because his bucket hat had slid all the way down his chin.

He scoffed heavily and angrily discarded it to the side, checking the time with a scowl on his face. It was only two in the afternoon and as his manager had quickly briefed him in a text message, Jinyoung had now started to shoot his first action scene of the day.

Jaebeom let out the deepest sigh and undressed as fast as possible, wanting to wash his now long hair too.

It was getting to the point that it constantly needed to be tied back into a ponytail, but he really liked the look of it. It made him feel mature and as Jackson had mockingly said, it enhanced his _cool and sexy_ looks.

He had doubted his words for quite a while, but after getting his anti-brow piercing Jaebeom has now started to see what the younger had been hinting at. He looked dark and that was a concept that fit him particularly well. Jinyoung had told him too.

Following that train of thought he chose a comfortable but total black outfit, picking his bucket hat back up from where he had roughly thrown it. He wanted to look good, but not show off too much at the same time. 

As he struggled to navigate his way through the intricate bus lines, Jaebeom ended up calling a taxi. If Jinyoung was there with him, he would’ve probably looked at him with a somewhat fond look in his eyes and let out his signature laugh, deep and resounding. The thought alone was enough to make his stomach churn pleasantly. 

The ride wasn’t as long as he had hoped for it to be. There weren’t many things he wanted to say to Jinyoung, but he still needed time to organize his thoughts.

 _"Hi, I'm here"_ Jaebeom was sure that his brain would freeze and deliver a line as stupid as that one if he didn't prepare a little speech beforehand. He needed a plausible reason to excuse his sudden presence in a country where he had absolutely no business.

Just imagining his friend's scrutinizing gaze, Jaebeom easily got worked up. No one better than Jinyoung could make his cheeks fire up so fiercely with basically no effort. He was a natural for stuff like that or maybe that was just his problem.

“What the hell?”.

When one of the Staff members led a very nervous Jaebeom to the tent labeled as “make-up room”, Jinyoung had the exact bewildered expression that he had spent his taxi ride picturing in his own head.

His dark eyebrows gravitated dangerously towards the center of his face, showing deep confusion and an hint of concern. All that Jaebeom could do was send an insecure smile his way and awkwardly open his arms to welcome him in a warm hug.

Jinyoung approached him carefully, as if he was about to hug a wild bear with his claws bared. Jaebeom tensely cleared his throat and let his chin sink in the fluffy material of his long coat.

“Surprise!” He softly sung in his ear, letting out a soft giggle after.

When Jinyoung took a step back and looked at his face, Jaebeom had to physically restrain from hiding behind his own hands as if he was some shy fangirl.

The truth was that he had a hell of a _weak spot_ for Jinyoung and sometimes, when they were left alone, he forgot how to properly behave.

“How are you here?” Jinyoung asked, confusion now almost gone from his soft features and replaced with that hearty smile that had Jaebeom’s head spin a little.

“I had some business around here” he nonchalantly said, shrugging his shoulders with maybe a little too much eagerness. Jinyoung tilted his head to the side and released a long and sarcastic _“Ayeee”_. They comfortably chuckled in unison for a short instant.

“You missed me too much, didn’t you? Even I only left two days ago!” Jinyoung joked, kind of.

He was quite quick-witted, contrariwise to Jaebeom who needed a bit more processing sometimes. What the older called a soft spot, Jinyoung knew to be something more similar to a crush.

It would've been a potential issue between most couple of friends, but he didn't feel burdened since the feeling was mutual. However, probably being the only one really aware of it, he enjoyed fooling with Jaebeom from time to time.

“What? I didn’t even think about you” Jaebeom scoffed, nervously pacing towards a small couch pushed against one of the farthest walls. Jinyoung slid both his hands in the front pockets of his black skinny jeans and bit down on his bottom lip, trying not to let his best friend’s adorable ways get to him.

Jaebeom almost never acted cute on purpose, but Jinyoung couldn’t help but find himself completely smitten by his every little thing. It was almost worrying, really.

Like sometimes they would be in the green room of some concert hall around the world, ready to go on stage and Jinyoung’s heart would stupidly start to pound for the wrong reason. It was almost never nervousness, not anymore. Now it mostly was because of Jaebeom's subtle endearing ways.

“Sure, honey” Jinyoung joked, flirtatiously winking his way.

He was quick to catch the way Jaebeom had winced, almost jumping on his seat. Jinyoung smirked to himself and crossed the room to join him on the sofa.

“Why would you ever call me that? It's uncomfortable” Jaebeom grumbled, playing with a loose strand falling from the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Jinyoung smiled softly and sat down next to him, adjusting the fit of his black turtle neck with a glint in his eyes. He had slept plenty in the morning and had barely started filming, so he felt full of chaotic energy.

It didn't help his case that Jaebeom had came all the way to Taiwan for him, even if he was never going to admit that on his won. Jinyoung was just going to play with him a little.

“Don’t you have something to say to me?” he promptly started, surprising the older boy once again with his deep voice.

Jaebeom let out an unfocused “You look hot” And then quickly shook his head, deciding to ignore the blush creeping up his neck. He blamed it all on the messy sleep pattern of the last days.

“I already told you that I just had some business around here and decided to randomly pay you a visit” he quickly amended, throwing away the heartwarming speech he had prepared in the taxi.

Jinyoung laughed once more and gripped Jaebeom’s chin with his right hand, keeping his attitude still kind of playful.

As they both looked each other in the eyes, they stilled completely, stuck in the moment. Jaebeom's breath suddenly got caught in his throat, now painfully aware of Jinyoung’s fingers resting against the hot skin of his cheeks. It tingled.

They were walking on a very thin line, unsure how to go on about it.

Jaebeom was dangerously dangling over the edge, just about to fall, until Jinyoung pushed him full force down. In fact, he was the one to take lead and sprint forward, loudly pecking his pouty lips. It lasted less than a full second, but it left Jaebeom feeling all sorts of things.

“Thank you for the visit, Bub” Jinyoung bantered, doing a great job at hiding his own uneasy heart.

Jinyoung was called back to work soon after, leaving Jaebeom alone with a few other Stuff members that had now took back their workplaces.

He was still sitting on the couch, watching absentmindedly as the crew moved around and about carrying safety harnesses and all types of interesting tools and props.

Jaebeom bit down on his lip as a nerdy looking pair of glasses caught his attention. The director had offered him to appear in one scene as a bystander when he had gone up to greet him, encouraged by a very enthusiast-looking Jinyoung, but he had politely discarded the offer.

Had he accepted, Jaebeom would now be wearing that exact pair of goggles and passing by Jung Dae, the youngest and newest member of the “Black Team.” 

“You’re too stiff, relax a little. We haven’t acted together in ages!” the younger had lightly scolded him, before smiling and following a producer to the actual set.

Jaebeom had sighed weakly, slowly retreating to the only place he now recognized as familiar, the make-up tent. Sitting down on the couch he thought about how smug would’ve been the look on Jinyoung’s face if he had confessed the real reason why he had refused.

He would’ve gladly done the cameo, if only it wasn't in the same scene as Jinyoung. Let’s say that Jaebeom had a _thing_ for actor Jinyoung and leave it at that.

He bit down on his lip and contemplated getting over his stupidity and join the rest of the cast on set to assist the shoot, but his legs almost seemed to be fixed to the couch. His mind as well was stuck, replying that kiss over and over again.

 _“It shouldn’t be a big deal”_ he thought to himself for the nth time, still closing his eyes to relive the moment Jinyoung’s ridiculously plump lips had met his own. He found himself wishing the peck went a little further than that.

He almost slapped himself on the face when that thought crossed his mind and decided to send a text to Jinyoung’s now turned off phone, telling him to meet after work. He needed to clear his head a little.

Jaebeom’s way to stop his mind from turning into a mess of illogic thoughts was napping.

Sleep seemed to come and go as it pleased these days, but since GOT7 had three big concerts coming up before the end of the month, trying to get extra hours of rest was actually really good.

This time around he was woken up by the loud ringing of his phone. He spent a good minute sounding out the mattress, lazily tying to find it underneath the pile of blankets he had sunk his body in.

He had whined loudly too, mostly complaining about the noise, but stopped as soon as he read Jinyoung’s name on the screen. He pushed a few messy strands out of his line of vision and jumped up to answer.

Cleared his throat multiple times before picking, Jaebeom did his best to feign a nonchalance that clearly didn’t belong to him. For some reason, Jinyoung knowing him to be a sleepy mess didn't resonate well with him. 

“You slept all this time? Seriously?” Despite his best efforts, Jinyoung knew his morning voice way too well to let him live. Jaebeom groaned and asked, maybe a little too gruffly, why he had been woken up. 

“I’m outside your hotel, let’s go for a drink” he said, hanging up before Jaebeom could refuse.

Not like he would’ve anyway.


	2. Weakest spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from. It was supposed to be a cute concept, but oh well.

“Now … Can you tell me why you came all the way here?” Jinyoung was cooly sipping Coke from his glass, occasionally glancing at his best friend with the tail of his eye.

Jaebeom was sitting down right next to him. Hunched over a bottle of Kaoling liquor, he had an hint of a dumb smirk on his face. A clear sign of his condition.

“This is so strong!” He complained loudly, picking up the bottle to inspect the label with unfocused eyes.

Jinyoung sighed deeply and grabbed his wrist to ease it down. “Tell me” he insisted then, dragging his bottom lip on the smooth edge of his glass before taking a sip.

“Ah, I see! Now I see how it is. Jinyoung-ah brought me to a bar when he can’t even drink”.

Jinyoung helplessly chuckled as Jaebeom swung dangerously on his seat, head heavy and eyelids droopy.

“I have to work tomorrow, unlike you” He snickered, before having to spring forward in order to prevent him falling to the side.

Steadying him by his waist, he gulped as his hands stretched wide open against Jaebeom’s sides. Jinyoung felt his heartbeat pound loudly in his ears, drowning out any other sound.

However, it was more than enough to make the other chuckle underneath his breath. He kept giggling to himself for a good thirty seconds as he looked down at Jinyoung’s long fingers.

“I like you better without jewelry. What are all of these rings on you? What? Are you BamBam? Are you? No, you're not” Jaebeom said, using his left hand to sassily whack the air.  
Jinyoung hesitatingly removed his hands.

He had to bite his lips hard in order to hold back a laugh as Jaebeom proudly snickered to himself and murmured “I just dissed you, big bro!”.

“You shouldn’t call me that” Jinyoung murmured, still smiling softly as Jaebeom picked up the liquor bottle one more time.

Strangely enough, he didn’t make a move to remove the cap and pour some more into his glass -that’s what Jinyoung was fearing the most- instead, he slowly brought near his face and smushed left cheek against it. 

Jinyoung’s eyebrow shoot upwards in disbelief, contemplating whether he should’ve let it happen or not.

“Do you know who’s this? My big bro!” Jaebeom whispered to the Kaoling bottle, now smiling widely.

Jinyoung’s fingers twitched to save him the embarrassment until the very end, but he ultimately gave up and rested his hand on his own lap, simply admiring Jaebeom’s silly ways.

It was a pretty rare sight after all, since he never let himself go that often anymore.

When there were just the two of them, Jinyoung bitterly remembered, then he was used to see Jaebeom act so much like himself.

“You should really call me something else” Jinyoung chucked, helping the bottle down one more time.

Jaebeom let go of it fairly quickly and glanced at him with sharp eyes, probably feeling bratty.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but release an amused scoff as the older grumbled loudly.  
“Call you what then? I like big bro. You don’t? Why not?” He asked, turning in his seat to face Jinyoung.

He was pouting and his eyebrows were deeply furrowed. Jinyoung had to physically restrain himself from affectionately swiping a thumb over the redness of his cheekbones.

“Ah! It’s because I am older, isn’t it? Right, but to tell you the truth Jinyoung-ah … I don’t really know if I really am”. 

As Jaebeom mumbled unintelligible reasonings under his breath, Jinyoung drew closer. He placed his hand on the other’s thigh and smiled when a hiccup escaped Jaebeom’s thin lips.

“How can you not be sure? You’re older than me, you were born first” Jinyoung laughed, ignoring his stomach churned on itself as Jaebeom tilted his head to the side and suddenly closed one of his hands in his own.

“You feel older though” he then whispered, mindlessly playing with his rings. Jinyoung mindlessly intertwined their fingers.   
“It’s because I take care of you the most” he said, looking up at his face.

The corner of Jaebeom’s mouth lifted up as he nodded accordingly, squeezing Jinyoung’s hand.  
“You do, but I wish you didn’t so much. It’s really hard to make it even, since I’m not as good as you are” Jaebeom whined, now finally lifting his gaze to meet Jinyoung’s. 

The older’s eyes were glossy and kind of distant.

Jinyoung patted his knee, shaking their latched fingers in the process. That small action was apparently amusing enough to make Jaebeom’s concerned look transform into one of contentment.

“You say that all the time, but then unexpectedly get on a flight to come see me” Jinyoung scoffed, taking the glass of Coke with his free hand.

“It was more for me than you. It was nothing” Jaebeom shrugged his shoulder silently and spared a longing glance towards the half full liquor bottle.

Jinyoung was quick to disapprovingly click his tongue and place the alcohol out of the older’s greedy reach.  
“Jaebeom, enough” he said, with such seriousness in his tone of voice that Jaebeom couldn’t help but shiver, even in his long sleeved sweatshirt.

“You coming all the way here it’s everything” Jinyoung added, commenting what the older had only mumbled about.

“You coming here to see me is everything. I was just teasing you this morning, but I’m thankful. Seriously”.  
Jaebeom’s insides craned and folded on themselves at each word, leaving his tummy a tingling mess.

Out of his mind, he could only take back his hand and bow politely “Thank you”.

Jinyoung could only laugh out loud, causing a few heads to momentarily turn their way. Jaebeom looked up with a lost look on his face, but as soon as he realized what he had just done, he heavily blushed and quickly got off his chair.

“Let’s go” he murmured, taking Jinyoung’s glass and downing all his soda in one big gulp.  
“I really need to sober up”.

When Jaebeom said that he needed to recover from his hangover, Jinyoung had envisioned a long walk along the mildly busy sidewalks of the city, their hands bumping every step of the way.

Instead, the older had pushed him inside a cab and ignored his confused questions ad he told the driver the name of his hotel in a very broken Chinese.

Jinyoung had grown quiet, scoffing underneath his breath as Jaebeom slowly slumped in his seat. He looked tired, but his eyes weren’t completely closed just yet and a small smile was still tugging at the corner of his lips.

“What are you planning to do?” Jinyoung basically hissed, as Jaebeom’s short fingers begun to leisurely run up and down his left thigh. His best friend simply shrugged his shoulders and rested one of his cheeks against his shoulder, trying to find the skin of his neck with his lips.

“You’re out of your … goddamn mind” Jinyoung fought back, gaze wavering between the rearview mirror and the older’s reckless hand.

Jaebeom had proven himself to be clear-headed enough to lay his jeans jacket over both their lap, before going straight for Jinyoung’s crouch. That had the younger glare daggers at him with the tail of his eyes.

“I came because I missed you like crazy” Jaebeom murmured, looking at him through his grown-out bangs. “I’m shameless, aren’t I?”.

Jinyoung bit his bottom lip and sighed heavily as he sneaked a hand underneath the coat to harshly grab the older’s wrist. 

“Are you not going to stop me?” Jaebeom whispered, as his palm kept stroking the other’s cock through his black jeans. Jinyoung’s fingers were now barely holding on the older’s forearm, showing just how hard he was hesitating.

Jaebeom smiled as he raveled in Jinyoung’s silence, feeling like a champion. He had left him speechless. 

However, as he begun to drag the zip down, Jinyoung seemed to regain his lost consciousness back and shoved him against the taxi window. 

“You lost it” Jinyoung seethed trough his teeth, turning away to look outside.

Both of them remained in silence until the taxi finally pulled up to the curb. Then Jinyoung had gotten out of the vehicle first and payed for the whole ride, circling the car to drag a moody Jaebeom out of his seat.

“Are you not going to stop me?” Jinyoung mocked, keeping Jaebeom down by holding a chunk of his black hair in between his fingers.

He kept a slow but steady pace as he fucked the older’s mouth, making sure he swallowed him whole before removing himself completely.

Jaebeom could only squint his eyes and let soft “Mh” sounds out of his cherry red lips, grasping at the other’s pants with both his hands, fingers scraping against the rough fabric.

“You decide to act like that and believe I would just let it go? Without taking responsibility? Do you even know me at all?” Jinyoung added with a snicker, using the tip of his polished shoe to rub at Jaebeom’s already leaking dick.

He mewled softly as he pushed his hips forward, in desperate need of some sort of friction. He had been cursing at his poor choice of clothing for the entirety of that blowjob, almost at the ten minute mark now.

Jinyoung teased himself against Jaebeom’s spit covered chin, a blissed out smile deliciously stretching his plump lips open, revealing the pearly line of his teeth. 

Jaebeom had been staring at him with tears in his eyes for the whole time, but only now he had successfully focused on his face. For a moment he thought that the kaoling liquor was making him see things.

“I know you well” he had barely managed to whisper out, voice straining because of the abuse his throat had just gone through. 

Jinyoung helped him on his feet and steadied him against his chest, cleaning his face with the with a smirk hem of Jaebeom’s sweater. 

“You know we were going to end up like this if you came all the way here to see me, didn’t you?” He asked, keeping his gaze fixed on his darker eyes as Jaebeom withered underneath his ghost-like touches.

It felt like an eternity had passed, before Jaebeom’s cock was finally in the other’s hand, barely being held.

“I did” the older confessed in his lowest register, tentatively thrusting his hips. The drag of his member against the smooth palms of the younger’s hands sent him whimpering over his shoulder, now completely abandoned against him.

“You only missed me because of this?” Jinyoung teased him, giving a particularly harsh tug. Jaebeom cried loudly and quickly shook his head no, frantically murmuring about how he had been thinking about him since the day he had been gone.

Jinyoung only smiled and hung his chin over the other’s shoulder, thumbing at the sensitive head of his dick as he had him slowly walk backwards to the bed.  
“I know” he said, deciding to let him off easily this time.

He would’ve usually played with him a little bit more, but judging by the way Jaebeom was eagerly trying to push his jacket off his shoulder, he wasn’t going to last for much more.

“You know” Jaebeom mumbled, nodding up at him. Jinyoung was now only in his socks, straddling his lap. Big hands spread out against the older’s sides, he thrusted forward to give him a little taste of what was coming his way.

Jaebeom pulled at his own shirt as he moaned roughly. “You know, so do something. Right now, do something. Or I might go crazy”.

Jinyoung was quick to bend down, both their cocks in his hand and lips a breath away from Jaebeom’s. He felt his stomach churn as he recalled that he had only kissed him twice before pushing him down on his hotel room’s floor.

“Than go crazy” he muttered, before crashing their mouths together. 

They fucked Jinyoung’s hand with the same intensity, wanting to feel impossibly closer to each other but letting their lust overshadow everything else in the end.

Now Jaebeom pressed the side of his head against the plane’s window, cursing himself for not packing lube before leaving Korea. 

In all honesty, he had briefly considered bringing a new bottle with him before leaving his cats to destroy his apartment during the weekend, but he had ultimately decided to be mature.

“Fuck me” he muttered, pressing two fingers against his left temple to try and suppress the headache that had been gnawing at his brain since Jinyoung had woken him up, almost three hours prior now.

“Manager called you two times already, he said you have the plane at seven” he had said, pushing him off the bed as he was so accustomed to do.

Jaebeom had pouted from the floor of his hotel room, still completely naked and barely covered by the blanket. Jinyoung had only spared him a sideways glance as he passed his sprawled out body to get to the bathroom, softly kicking his side in the process.

Jaebeom groaned and banged his head against the plastic wall, ignoring the look a stewardess gave him as she quickly curried by the aisle.

He probably looked crazy, with his hair an unbrushed mess and both his dust and sleeping masks covering the entirety of his face.

“Sext me when you arrive” Jinyoung had messaged him just then, eliciting a curse out of his mouth. He could physically feel more than two pair of eyes on him now, but he honestly couldn’t care less.

“I meant text me, sorry” a new message said, followed by an absolutely non-required mirror selfie. 

Jaebeom’s hand quickly run to his pants as he zoomed in the pictured and silently gawked at Jinyoung’s abs, staring right back at him.

“As I said” he murmured, pressing the voice message button without thinking too much about what he was actually about to say. “Fuck me”.


End file.
